Dear, A
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: "Maafkan aku dewi Athena, maafkan aku..." itu kalimat terakhir Aiolia sebelum sang kakak mengambil paksa surat di tangannya. Sebuah kesalahpahaman berujung fakta. /Warning: Shounen-Ai/


**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Warning**: Full Narasi. Sebuah kreasi abal karena kekurangan asupan OTP. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide or apapun itu semua tidak dengan sengaja.

**Note**: Ini Plot bunny jadul yang baru terealisasi sekarang. Terus baru nyadar kalo rata2 fic kami mengusung tema 'surat'. Yah nggapapalah, kan beda fandom gini.. UvU *ngelunjak*

Tonikaku, Enjoy~!

* * *

**Dear, A.**

— Karena manusia hanyalah makhluk lemah yang mudah termakan perasaan dan terbutakan cinta _—_

.

.

.

By St. Chimaira

* * *

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Mungkin aku bodoh. Mungkin juga gila.**_

Setelah sepucuk surat itu berpindah tangan, suasana satu-satunya kamar pribadi di kuil Leo menjadi hening. Aiolos mengambil tempat di ujung tempat tidur di sana, mengamati gelisah helai di genggamannya. Dilihat bagaimanapun, itu adalah surat cinta.

Ujung kertas itu hancur sedikit, mungkin sebelumnya hendak dibakar. Aiolos menggigit bibir melihat repetisi huruf tunggal tertulis di sana. Sebuah inisial yang menurutnya sudah jelas terbaca siapa sasarannya. Berbagai spekulasi dan tanya bersarang dalam kepala, namun tidak serta-merta tumpah begitu saja. Aiolos hanya tidak pernah menyangka kalau adiknya memiliki perasaan yang begitu nekat.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Kau di surga, aku di dunia. Tak ada takdir yang sanggup mempersatukan kita.**_

Sementara di seberang—yang lebih muda delapan tahun itu terduduk di depan meja dengan gestur tidak nyaman, tidak berani angkat bicara untuk sekalipun menyela. Sesekali maniknya mencuri pandang ke arah jam, pintu, jendela, ke mana saja. Berharap ada keajaiban tiba-tiba datang menolongnya.

Aiolia tidak pernah memperkirakan kakaknya akan memergokinya saat menulis surat tabu tersebut. Ah, sungguh merepotkan. Terutama karena sekarang ada semu merayap hingga daerah telinganya, saat Aiolos menghakiminya langsung. Membaca isi suratnya di tempat dengan intonasi lambat.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Tapi perasaanku bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditanggalkan begitu saja seperti seonggok pakaian usang tak terpakai.**_

Picisan—mungkin itu yang terlintas di kepala Aiolos pertama kali saat membaca surat tersebut. Usia adiknya memang sudah menginjak kepala dua, tapi faktanya ia belum berkecimpung banyak dalam dunia romansa.

Seingat sang kakak, Leo muda itu hanya pernah berpacaran sekali dengan seorang gadis—ksatria perak Aquila bernama Marin. Sayangnya hubungan itupun harus kandas baru-baru ini karena alasan tidak jelas. Aiolos hanya tahu adiknya mengurung diri setelahnya, berhari-hari tanpa kabar.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Aku seorang pendosa, kuungkapkan lewat surat ini kepadamu yang tak akan pernah sampai.**_

Bukan kehendaknya kalau Aiolia tidak memiliki peruntungan bagus dalam hal cinta. Sepertinya tebakan para peramal tentang dewi Venus yang menganaktirikan para zodiak Leo dalam hal asmara benar adanya.

Sedari awal ia hanya berpacaran dengan Marin sebagai tempat pelarian, bentuk pelampiasan. Tempat di mana fisiknya merasa nyaman tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah dan perasaan yang tak mungkin berbalas. Marin mengetahui hal itu kemudian memutuskan Aiolia sepihak, terkhianati.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Bagiku kau adalah terang saat aku terjebak dalam kegelapan layaknya api bertemu sebatang lilin.**_

Belum lama hingga petang tenggelam dan setiap insan kembali ke peraduan. Aiolos khawatir adiknya melakukan hal bodoh setelah patah hati sehingga ingin menyapa dan memberikan semangat padanya. Mungkin sedikit percakapan kecil antar saudara. Dengan langkah pasti, Aiolos menapak menuju kuil Leo.

Jauh dari niat awal datang, kini Aiolos hanya bisa mengeluarkan desah panjang ketika membaca kalimat di surat itu selanjutnya. Searah pandang dengan sang adik di depannya yang masih gemetar—menunduk dalam di balik poni emasnya.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Bahkan suatu saat ketika kau berpaling, aku tetap tidak bisa menggantimu dengan yang lain.**_

Sudah berhari-hari semenjak putus dengan Marin, Aiolia mengunci diri. Merasakan sensasi asing mengalir dalam dirinya. Tidak ada aktivitas yang membuatnya nyaman. Makan, minum, apalagi tidur.

Ada dalam hatinya menjerit, ingin meneriakkan perasaannya kepada sosok yang menjadi tujuan suratnya. Ada harapnya untuk berteriak hingga seluruh sanctuary mendengar. Tapi dewa seakan tak punya belas kasihan. Aiolia seharusnya sudah selesai menghanguskan surat terlarang itu seandainya Aiolos tidak tiba-tiba datang dan merebutnya.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Adapun lidah ini tidak boleh jujur, ucapnya selalu dipaksa kontras melawan intuisi.**_

Suara Aiolos masih bergema, mengucapkan baris demi baris kalimat yang sepertinya sudah susah payah dirangkai Aiolia dalam sebuah kertas pendek. Sejujurnya ia kagum karena mengetahui adiknya cukup berbakat dalam bidang sastra dan pujangga.

Aiolos melakukan hal ini bukan karena ingin mempermalukan adiknya, tidak sama sekali. Tapi apalah arti latihan mereka sebagai _Saint_ selama ini jika mengharapkan pamrih yang tidak semestinya. Baginya, pekerjaan dan urusan hati yang dipisahkan secara profesional merupakan sebuah harga mati. Mereka para saint akan tetap dan selamanya menjadi pelindung sang dewi perang. Titik.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Aku hanya mainan di mata Batara. Mereka tertawa sementara aku terjebak dalam afeksi.**_

Kesabaran yang sedari tadi dikumpulkan oleh Aiolia perlahan mulai runtuh. Ada bisik-bisik kecil kabur dari ujung bibirnya, memohon pada kakaknya untuk berhenti. Biarlah ia sendiri yang menanggung semua rasa bersalah, juga berbagai tuduhan kakaknya tentang perasaannya pada sang dewi. Bukan. Bukan!

Jemarinya menangkup erat, saling mencabik sedikit kulitnya melalui perantara kuku yang mulai terasa tajam bagaikan pisau. Ada darah dibiarkan mengalir di sana. Hentikan. Hentikan!

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Semua hanyalah isyarat yang tak kunjung terkirim hingga raga ini runtuh.**_

Telinganya tidak tuli. Ia mendengar jelas kesakitan serta perih dari nada yang terus menerus diucapkan adiknya seperti mantra. Aiolos bisa saja berhenti di sana, tapi baginya sebuah sikap mengabaikan bukanlah cara ampuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Pandangan mereka belum sempat bertemu, tapi sang kakak tahu ada isakan terbit di hadapannya bersamaan dengan urai kata maaf.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini bisa tumbuh, tapi ini sungguh.**_

Setetes cairan hangat mengalir di pipi Aiolia akhirnya. Lega.

Rasanya seperti ada beban berat terlepas, tapi ada muatan lain yang sekarang berganti menyelimuti yaitu sebuah dosa. Dadanya sesak seperti kekurangan oksigen, untuk beberapa saat ia seperti lupa cara bernapas.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.**_

Ada biru cerah mengerjap beberapa kali dalam interval yang cukup cepat. Air mukanya mendadak kontras saat maniknya bertengger pada kalimat itu dan itu lagi. Ada jeda cukup panjang sebelum mulut Aiolos membuka untuk mengucap isi surat terakhir.

.

_**Dear, A.**_

_**Kakakku, Aiolos.**_

* * *

**END**

_Love is blind. _(—Geoffrey Chaucer)


End file.
